Waves and Wind
by ThatOneBleachGuy
Summary: After finding the name Uzumaki on a person on the KIA memorial, he decides to confront The Hokage about it. Little does he know how many things come out of this one realization. Gen.
1. Chapter 1

Whew, so I'm back. I kinda don't want to write for my first story anymore because I realized I have absolutely no plans for it. Plus I looked back through it and I'm cringing at my bad prose and organization with character speech.

So yeah new story, and this time I will just take my time and write through it at a leisurely pace (if I keep writing that is).

Anyways, here it is.

* * *

Waves and Wind: Chapter 1

* * *

Hey there! My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

I am Konoha's number 1 unpredictable ninja. I just made genin a few months ago so I am well on the way to becoming Hokage, Believe it!

Right now me and my teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, are waiting for Kakashi-sensei. See Kakashi is always late, and not by just 5 or 10 minutes like most other late people.

No Kakashi is always late to practically everything by more than 2 hours.

It is aggravating to say the least.

Today though, I was feeling particularly fed up with his behavior and went out to look for him, after telling my teammates where I was going of course.

Sakura cheered me on and said I was finally doing something useful for once, Sasuke's almost smiled.

Kakashi's antics are bad enough that even "stick-up-his-ass" Sasuke was showing emotion at the thought of him.

So I did the thing that most ninja would do when looking for someone, asking other people.

Ninja never look for people by themselves, that is one of the basic ninja guidelines. _"Always gather information on your target, no matter how seemingly inane it is."_

After asking a man in green spandex and a green flak vest, who was seemingly Kakashi's rival, where he is, I was pointed in the direction of the KIA memorial.

Back while we were taking the bell test Kakashi-sensei gave us I stupidly said that I wanted to be on there. And then Kakashi, with a sorrowful voice, pointed out that it was a memorial for dead people.

That put a damper on my mood real quick.

And so I headed towards the memorial. Lo and behold, there was Kakashi, staring at the bottom of the memorial.

He just sat there.

Staring.

After what felt like hours, but was in reality probably just a few minutes, I walked over to Kakashi. It didn't even look like he noticed me until I was right next to him and looking at where he was looking.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye for a second while I scanned the memorial.

Obito Uchiha.

That seemed to be the name Kakashi was staring at. 'Must have been a close friend or something.' I started looking at the rest of the monument to see if I could recognize any famous figures.

Suddenly he saw something that almost gave him a heart attack.

Reaching out he traced the name engraved on the stone, right under the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

Kushina Uzumaki.

'What?' Naruto thought in a stupor. 'Uzumaki? That can't be right, I never had any family.'

Kakashi had stopped looking at Obito's name and was looking right at Naruto with something akin to shock.

Either he was annoyed that someone had the gall to interrupt his staring or he was surprised that Naruto had found Kushina on the memorial.

It was probably the latter.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh, what?" I asked in a stupor, still tracing the name.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the team?" he asked, with something akin to urgency in his voice.

"O-Oh yeah right, I got distracted, I was coming to see where you were when you are late." Naruto answered

"Come on, lets go Naruto." Kakashi said.

And so they set off towards the training ground.

* * *

_4 or so hours later_

Naruto flopped on the ground, without his shirt on.

"Whew, I'm beat. What about you guys?" Naruto said

"I can still keep going longer than you, dobe" Sasuke said, while still panting.

"I agree with Naruto, I'm tired" Sakura said

Sakura had steadily started to break out of her fangirl phase, and was now somewhat okay with the blonde, granted he still got on her nerves occasionally, what with all his screaming, and hyperactivity. Really he had no manners whatsoever.

"Great! Sakura-chan do you want to go get some ramen with me?" Naruto said with that too big smile on his face.

"Aww stuff it Naruto I-" She stopped

"You know what fine, I'm hungry anyways, but you're paying, not me" Sakura said

If possible the blonde's smile got even bigger, and now it was threatening to split his face in half.

'How the hell does he manage to smile so widely? It's disturbing' Sakura thought

Naruto on the other hand was thinking about other things.

'I gotta ask jii-chan about that name on the memorial stone, he can't just tell me that I don't need to know anymore'

"Alright let's go to Ichiraku's" Naruto said

"Sure whatever" Sasuke said

And so they went to have a great lunch.

_After said lunch_

"You guys can keep going, I gotta do some things" Naruto said after they walked out of Ichiraku's

Sasuke hnn'ed in agreement, while Sakura just clucked her tongue and muttered something about lazy blondes.

It was all in good humor of course, Naruto worked harder on training than both of them combined. His stamina was unreal.

"See ya." Naruto said while giving a mock salute, then ran up the building next to them and started hopping towards the Hokage Tower.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Sakura said

"Whatever it is, it's not our deal." Sasuke said

Sakura got into a thinking pose for a moment before shrugging and walking off towards the training ground with Sasuke in tow.

* * *

_With Naruto_

As Naruto walked through the doors to the Hokage Tower he thought up how he would phrase his question to get the most of the Hokage's answer.

'So I was wondering about my last name.' no too evasive. 'So who exactly are my parents again?' no that was the worst way to ask the question.

'Oh that's how I'll say it.' Naruto thought after coming up with a suitable phrase to use.

Walking into the Hokage's office he couldn't help but get some butterflies in his stomach at the impending conversation.

The Hokage gave him an appraising look as he sat down in the chair opposite to him. 'Wonder what he is here for?' the old man thought

"So... jii-chan, care to explain why the name Uzumaki is on the memorial stone?" Naruto said, and the Hokage froze in shock.

'Ah... damn. I thought I could keep it hidden until he was a chunin...' regaining his composure immediately. the Hokage thought about the most suitable answer to give Naruto.

'No if I just deny it he will keep pestering me until I tell him anyways... I guess I have to tell him. At least he is powerful enough to fend off most non-shinobi threats' the old man thought

Sighing he started to explain to Naruto.

"You know how the Kyuubi was sealed into on the day of your birth by the Yondaime right?" Naruto nodded

"Well, I may have left out the fact that not just any person can be a jinchuuriki of something as powerful as the nine-tails. Something more is needed." the Hokage explained.

"The Uzumaki clan was perfect for it, and in fact the last two jinchuuriki of the beast were both Uzumaki of a very high caliber. High life force, massive chakra reserves, monstrous stamina. It was like they were designed to be jinchuuriki." Naruto gaped

'WHAT? THE UZUMAKI WERE A CLAN? HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS?' Naruto screamed in his mind

"The last jinchuuriki of the nine-tails before you was Kushina Uzumaki... your mother" the Hokage said with a deathly serious look on his face.

Naruto's jaw had almost reached the floor by this point and he was rapidly losing color in his face.

"And- And my dad?" Naruto whispered

"Your father was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato." the old man said

Naruto, unfortunately, just could not handle this information overload. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he passed out.

"NARUTO!" was the last thing he heard before it faded to black.

* * *

_The next day_

Naruto groaned as he woke up.

"Oh good you are awake, I will fetch Hokage-sama." a voice said

His chest felt tight and was aching as he blinked to get sleep out of his eyes.

"Ugh what hit me?" he groaned out

"You nearly had a heart attack young man. I'm pretty sure the only reason you didn't is because you have amazing resilience" the nurse in the room that Naruto had conveniently not noticed until now said.

"Oh wow... that's weird. I can't think of what would have happened to give me a heart attack." Naruto said

"Mmm just wait until the Hokage gets here and explains. He informed us to grab him the moment you woke up." the nurse said

Speak of the devil, and he shall come.

The Hokage walked into the room and pulled up a chair next to Naruto's bed, and waved the nurse out of the room.

"So Naruto how are you feeling?" the Hokage said

"Oh man jii-chan I had the weirdest dream ever, you told me that I had a clan, and that my dad was the Yondaime Hokage of all thing. hehe" Naruto said

The look that the Hokage was giving him tipped him off.

It wasn't a dream.

Naruto paled "No way..." He sputtered out.

"Yes, it is true Naruto, you are the Yondaime's legacy." the old man said

"But... But the Yondaime was the one who sealed the nine-tails into me right? Why would anyone do that to their own kid?" Naruto asked

"I guess I will have to explain that night to you then." The Hokage sighed "On the night when the nine-tails attacked, you were in the process of being born. I speculate the birth was enough to destabilize the seal and release the nine-tails into the world." the Hokage explained

"As you know, the nine-tails went on a rampage the likes of which has never been seen before, and most likely will never be seen again. While this attack was going on the Yondaime was preparing a seal to capture the beast. The Dead Demon Consuming seal. A seal which summons the Shinigami to either take the target's soul, or seal it into an object, at the cost of the caster's soul."

"There was a problem though, the only one in the village strong enough to be the nine-tails' jinchuuriki was an Uzumaki. There were only two in the village at the time, you and Kushina. Resealing the nine-tails into Kushina was not an option, as the forced exit of the beast was enough to start killing her. The only option was to use you, and that is what the Yondaime did, though I am sure it broke his heart to do so."

"The sealing of the beast was a success, and in the aftermath we found Kushina and Minato dead, laying right on top of each other. You were right next to them, not making a sound."

The Hokage sighed "And that is how your parents died and the nine-tails was sealed."

Naruto who had been silent the entire time, took a few minutes to digest this information.

He looked up, tears in his eyes.

"So I'm the one who killed my dad... and my mom was already dying at that point... some kid I am" Naruto said, looking down.

The Hokage looked at him with steely eyes "It was not your fault Naruto, it was never your fault." He said.

The old man got up and smothered Naruto in a hug.

After Naruto had finished crying he asked the obvious question.

"So why did you need to keep who my mom and dad were secret from me, and everyone else?" He said

"I decided to keep it secret because the Yondaime had many enemies, Iwa in particular had a deep grudge against him for killing hundreds of their best shinobi during the third great war."

Naruto nodded, it made sense, he thought.

"So what will you do? Will you explain to everyone who your parents are? Or will you keep it secret still? It is not my choice to decide that anymore." The Hokage said

"I don't know jii-chan, I don't know" Naruto said

The Hokage sighed "Take a break today Naruto, no D-ranks for you or your team. Training is fine if you really want to." he said

"I need to get back now. Paperwork won't do itself you know?" the Hokage said with some mirth in his voice

"Yeah yeah I get it jii-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto smiled at him. For what seemed like the first time since before his academy days, Naruto showed a real smile. It was bright and full of happiness.

The Hokage grinned and said "I will see you later Naruto" and with that he left.

* * *

An hour later he was discharged from the hospital with a warning to take it easy for the next day or two.

Eh what was one day without anything to do anyways, he needed some time to wrap his head around the info he was just given.

When he walked out of the hospital he was met with a surprise, Kakashi was there. Pulling him aside Kakashi started to talk.

"I was informed that The Hokage told you of your parents." Kakashi said

"Yeah he did. The surprise nearly gave me a heart attack." Naruto said, and then realized something.

"Wait... did you know who my dad was and you didn't tell me?" Naruto accused. Kakashi at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Uhh yeah I knew. He was my sensei back when I was younger." Kakashi said

"If you knew who he was then why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said

"It wasn't my secret to tell. Your parents identities are ranked as an S-class secret, meaning if it isn't The Hokage who told you, they could have been executed." Kakashi said

Naruto just sighed.

"Sure whatever. I'm taking a Hokage sanctioned break for today, Sasuke and Sakura too." he said

Kakashi nodded "Okay then. Tell you what to make up for not telling you about this I will ask The Hokage to grant you access to the Namikaze estate." Kakashi said

Naruto was surprised.

"My family had an estate? Dang they were living the good life." Naruto said.

"Well thanks for the late birthday present Kakashi-sensei. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said

Kakashi just nodded and walked out of the side alley.

Naruto decided to head to the training ground and take a nap under a tree.

'This was a good day' Naruto decided after a minute or two of thinking.

The clouds were beautiful today, he could see why Shikamaru like watching so much.

* * *

Chapter 1 Fin

* * *

Nice, so that's chapter 1. Next Chapter: Naruto explores the Namikaze estate and finds out some crazy things about his family.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: 2627**

**Total Word Count: 2627**


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm feeling happy with this so far, let's just get into it.

* * *

Waves and Wind: Chapter 2

* * *

The package came 2 days later.

It was labeled "Happy late birthday Naruto -Hiruzen Sarutobi"

That was The Hokage's name, so Naruto was pretty sure this wasn't a prank.

Regardless he was happy. He had never gotten a birthday present before, only scorn filled glances from the villagers.

Bringing it inside his somewhat messy apartment he started tearing it open.

What he found inside brought tears to his eyes.

It was a picture of his dad posing for a picture with his mom, giving Naruto's trademark grin and throwing up a victory sign.

The other object inside was a scroll with a whirl on it that looked like the one on the back of the jonin flak vests.

He opened the scroll and was grinning at what he found.

The key to the Namikaze estate. If someone of Namikaze or Uzumaki blood signed their name in blood on the seal it would make the front gate unlock for the person with their name on the scroll.

Naruto bit his thumb and used the small jar that came with to hold the blood as ink, while he ran to get a blood pen.

He wrote his name down in the scroll and channeled some chakra into it. The red of his blood shined yellow and then turned black. Naruto grinned.

He now had access to the small manor on the edge of town.

There was no time to lose, he didn't care if he missed training, this would easily make up for it

* * *

_At the Namikaze estate_

Naruto put his hand on the gate and channeled some chakra, and it swung open.

He walked through and the gate swung closed. He checked out the area around him.

It was a pretty typical looking mansion, if a bit on the small side.

Actually it was more like a very large house.

There were 2 above ground floors but there was probably a basement under that.

The whole area was surrounded by a wall and a patch of forest.

All in all it was a nice place, if a bit large for Naruto's tastes.

Then it hit him. 'I can live here. Woah.' Naruto thought. Then he shook his head. 'Nah it would just bring attention to the fact that my dad was the fourth.'

So he unlocked the door the same way he did with the gate. Walking inside it there was a hallway to the left with a kitchen at the end of it, and a living room right before the kitchen.

To his right there was a set of stairs leading up. It was all unlit and somewhat dusty. Naruto coughed, he would have to clean this place out later.

(A.N. Think Naruto's house in Boruto with the hallway and stairs layout)

Down the hallway there was a door that looked like it was locked.

'Probably the entrance to the basement' Naruto thought.

"Guess I'll go check whats upstairs then."

Upstairs was a couple of bedrooms. Including one that was painted an offensively bright orange and was full of baby things.

Naruto knew exactly what this room was supposed to be. His room.

'Well at least the walls are orange' he thought with a smirk

Long story short, upstairs was boring, the basement was probably where all of the cool stuff is.

So Naruto made his way over to the locked door and opened it with his chakra. It let down to a dark looking room. 'Bingo' Naruto thought.

"Hmm I wonder if there is a light switch somewhere around here"

He looked in the living room but no light switch was found. However there was a small metal panel with a seal on it.

"Ahh there it is..." as Naruto channeled chakra into it.

Suddenly lights flickered on all throughout the house.

"Nice... I wonder how you only turn on one light thought." he said

He looked down the stairs and sure enough the basement was lit up.

Going down the stairs there was only 1 door in front of Naruto.

He opened it and saw it was something that looked like an office, bookshelves lining the walls.

He walked through the room taking note of some of the scrolls on the shelves.

"Beginner's guide to the sealing arts, I'll have to take a look at that" Naruto said

Then another scroll caught his eye. It was lined with an unknown blue material.

'General Information About the Namikaze, this is exactly the kind of stuff I was looking for!"

He sat down at the office desk that looked remarkably similar to the Hokage's desk and opened the scroll.

There was a family tree near the bottom of the scroll.

"Whoa talk about an extended family" Naruto said

He did note however that most of the names were crossed out, indicating that they were deceased.

The only two that weren't crossed out were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze.

'Family names are weird, I thought mom was still an Uzumaki'

They probably weren't crossed out on this scroll because no one was there to cross them out.

There was a short section on the history of the Namikaze family.

Keyword: short

Basically the Namikaze were a family of fishermen back in Mist Country around 90 years ago and migrated to konoha when it was founded.

It was pretty underwhelming to be honest.

He moved on from there and on to the section that most shinobi would be looking for

Bloodlines

Apparently the Namikaze were sometimes born with the Storm Release or Swift Release bloodline.

'Swift Release? Never heard of it'

There was a foolproof way to test if you had the bloodlines or not, two jutsus that were designed for testing it.

Storm Release: Thundershock, and Swift Release: Peregrine's flight. It didn't list what they did but it did say they were both fairly non chakra intensive jutsu.

So taking the scroll outside he aimed at a tree on the edge of the patch of forest.

Looking at the scroll he ran through the seals slowly and carefully and called out:]

"Storm Release: Thundershock!"

Something that sounded like a pop and then there was a flash of light and a smoking crater on the tree.

Naruto just stared. He really did not expect that to work.

"Woah... I have a Kekkei Genkai." Suddenly he grinned

"TAKE THAT TEME!" forgetting that Sasuke wasn't actually there.

He ran over to the scroll and looked at the test jutsu for Swift Release.

Running through the longer seal sequence with a lot more speed he called out

"Swift Release: Peregrine's Flight!"

Suddenly the world seemed to slow down. 'What? Is that all it does? Dang, and there goes my plan of using it in battle."

Then he took a step forward and the world slightly blurred around him.

Oh, that's what it did.

Smiling like a maniac he started rushing all through the yard reveling in his enhanced speed and reflexes.

Cancelling the jutsu before he ran out of chakra, he almost ran down to the library to find out more about his Kekkei Genkai.

A shock came then.

Only 1/5 Namikaze were born with either bloodlines.

and only 1/25 of them were born with both.

So Naruto was insanely lucky with getting both of them.

"Not even that bastard can say he is more powerful than me now." Naruto said

In the Namikaze "library" he found a scroll detailing all of the nature transformations and Kekkei Genkai that came form them.

He looked around for his two and saw that Swift Release came from wind and lightning, and storm release came from lightning and water.

In the book was a few slips of paper labeled "Chakra Induction Paper" which the book said would tell you what elemental affinities you had.

He channeled some chakra into it and it started wrinkling slightly before becoming soggy and then cutting itself into quarters.

He looked in the book and saw that he had a minor lightning affinity, medium water affinity, and powerful wind affinity.

It also mentioned how most people under jonin rank don't have more than one affinity, and having more than 2 is a sign of possessing a Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota.

The book also had detailed instructions on how to train each element.

for wind you slice a leaf while it is between your palms, for water you take a dried leaf and rejuvanate it with water chakra, and for lightning take a leaf and wrinkle it until it is as small as possible.

Naruto figured he would leave all this stuff here and come back when he actually needed to learn the second steps for his elements.

With that Naruto Shut off the lights, locked everything, and left for training.

He probably wouldn't be as late as Kakashi because he only spent about and hour and a half at the house.

so off he headed to Team 7's training ground.

* * *

While walking to the training ground he decided he wouldn't tell his teammates about his Kekkei Genkai because they would start asking questions that he wouldn't be able to answer without giving away who his parents were.

So he decided he would ask Kakashi about elemental training.

Walking into the training ground he saw something horrifying.

Kakashi was there.

And it was only an hour and 45 minutes past the start of training time. This was horrifying for a number of reasons. One: Kakashi was never less than 2 hours late unless something awful is going on. And two: said awful things were usually life or death matters.

So Naruto was understandable getting goosebumps.

Or it could just be the wind blowing through the area.

"Not like I can ask if I don't go in there."

And with that he walked into the training ground. As soon as Sasuke and Sakura saw him they stopped the taijutsu only spar they were having and came over, no doubt to chew him out.

"I never thought you would be later than Kakashi to something Naruto" Sakura said, while Sasuke gave him the stink eye.

"Dobe, I thought training was your life." He smirked

"Sorry I was late but I had to go do something." he said

"What kind of things could make you later than Kakashi to training?" Sakura said while shaking her fist at him.

"Important things, very important." he said

He started walking off to see Kakashi with Sasuke giving him an appraising look and Sakura gesticulating frantically at him.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei, I need to ask you something." he said

"Before you do that, mind explaining why I got here before you did?" he said

"I was checking out the estate" was all Naruto said and Kakashi nodded in (somewhat annoyed) acceptance.

Sigh "Did you find anything interesting there?" he asked

"Oh yeah I found some really cool things... like the fact that-" he leaned in close to Kakashi "-I have 2 Kekkei Genkai." he finished

Kakashi gaped and asked "What? How do you have 2 Kekkei Genkai? Where did you get them from your father and mother didn't have any!" he said almost loud enough for the other two to hear.

"The Namikaze can sometimes have these two bloodlines, Storm Release, and some weird one called Swift Release." he said

"What do they do though?"

"Well Storm Release seems to let me shoot off lightning, and from the name I assume I can also control other aspects of storms." he said

"Swift Release doesn't have a lot of information on it but from what I've been able to figure out it enhances the speed of things, the only jutsu I've learned from it gives me a speed and reflex boost." he said

"Well Storm Release sounds like a powerhouse of an elemental style, but Swift Release sounds like it would be extremely powerful in taijutsu battles."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking, the only Storm Release jutsu I have is one of the smallest ones but is still enough to almost snap a large tree in half."

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up "One of the smaller ones did that?" he whistled

"Yep, though from what I have found there aren't really any clan jutsu other than those two in the place so I will probably have to make my own techniques for it."

"So you have 2 elemental transformation Kekkei Genkai, that means... you have 3 chakra natures." Naruto nodded

"Mind telling me which of those they are, though I think I can guess 2 of them at least." Kakashi said

"Okay, so I have a strong affinity to wind, middling affinity to water, and weak affinity to lightning."

"Hoh? I myself have a lightning affinity, but I can use most of the other chakra natures. I will have to train you in lightning sometime. I assume you already know how the chakra nature exercises work?" he said

"Yeah I know how to do them, I think I'm going to do wind first and then water. I'll save lightning for last if I can." Naruto said

"Good because you will start training them immediately. To be honest most people don't start elemental manipulation until they are chunin but because you have multiple Kekkei Genkai that your fighting style will likely revolve around you will forgo learning most other things other than how to throw off genjutsu and learning a bit more taijutsu." Kakashi said

"Okay then, I never was any good with genjutsu anyways. Do you think you can get me a place to practice Swift and Storm Release without attracting too much attention. It should preferably be somewhere inside so people can't see lightning coming from nowhere."

"Yeah the village has places for secret training. They aren't used much anymore because most people find the training grounds to be enough so I think they will fit you just fine." he said

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, and don't tell Sasuke and Sakura about this or else they will ask how I have it, and that will only bring up questions." Naruto said

"Of course, I am not in the habit of revealing S-class secrets even indirectly."

Naruto nodded amazed that Kakashi could be so proactive.

"You should go and start training otherwise Sasuke and Sakura will beat you easily" Kakashi teased

"Oh no! I gotta get to training immediately!" Naruto yelled before rushing off to gather off leaves for his elemental training.

Sasuke and Sakura who had been cooling off watching their sensei and Naruto talking walked up and asked what Naruto was doing.

"Nature transformation training" Kakashi said

Sasuke paled, and Sakura just looked confused.

"Why is the dobe training in things so obviously out of his league?" Sasuke angrily yelled

"It's a secret." Kakashi said with an eye smile and a finger held up to his mask.

"What is nature transformation Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

Kakashi looked at her for a second before saying "It is something that you normally only start doing when you become a chunin, involving turning your chakra into fire, wind, lightning, water, and earth." Kakashi answered

"Oh ok... well as long as he isn't slacking off while we work our butts off training I'm good with it." Sakura said

She walked back to the training area and started practicing taijutsu katas.

Sasuke gave him a betrayed look before doing the same.

Kakashi sighed "Little brats will be the death of me..." he grumbled.

He pulled out an orange book and started to read from it.

* * *

Chapter 2 Fin

* * *

Dang I just couldn't stop writing this chapter, and now it ended up way longer than I wanted it to be. I hope you guys like it

TOBG out

P.S for the word counts every 5 chapters I will do a total word count for the entire fic, every other chapter will just have a chapter word count

* * *

**Chapter Word Count:** 2676


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the third chapter.

Before I start, a message to my first two reviewers is in order: if you are going to review this story with suggestions at least make your grammar good enough that it doesn't take 5 minutes for me to decipher the meaning behind it.

And that is the end of my message.

* * *

Wind and Waves: Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto found something out about nature transformation training after he started.

It was damn hard!

It practically required medic-nin levels of control, or using years of training as a substitute for it.

So there he sat, channeling chakra to his hands and trying to change it to wind like the book said.

The problem was he didn't really know how to do that with his current level of control. So he went to ask Kakashi for pointers on it.

"Kakashi-sensei how do I get better chakra control? My control right now is bad enough that I can't even try training my nature transformations." Naruto said

Kakashi sat there for a moment as if contemplating something.

"Alright, I guess I was supposed to start you guys off with this a lot earlier." He said

"Start us off with what?"

"Water walking" Kakashi answered

Naruto's eyes bugged out

"Water walking? That's a thing?" Naruto said

"Yep, before I explain it to you though, you should grab the other two and bring them over."

"Ok Kakashi-sensei, I'll be right back." Naruto said

Kakashi just nodded

"OI! Sakura! Sasuke! Get over here, Kakashi-sensei wants to explain something to you!" Naruto yelled

The other two stopped their kunai practice and looked over at him with some skepticism.

Sakura shrugged and threw her last kunai into the target over her should, scoring a near bullseye.

Sasuke snorted at this, and they both started walking over.

"So my cute little team, hows about you start practicing water walking?" Kakashi said

"Water walking?" They both said

"Mmhmm, follow me, I will explain on the way how to do it."

Kakashi started walking off in a direction. Naruto shrugged and followed him.

_5 Minutes and an explanation __later_

"Here we are team." Kakashi said

It was a large pond, just large enough for a couple of rowboats to move around without bumping into each other.

"All the training grounds have one of these, unfortunately we got one of the smaller ones, so make sure you don't screw each other up!"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." they chorused

Sasuke, being the bullhead he is, rushed right out onto the water.

He immediately fell in and came back up sputtering.

Sakura walked out and was surprisingly (or unsurprisingly given how fast she mastered tree climbing) walked out onto the water's surface, granted her footing was a little wobbly but it was still miles better than Sasuke did.

Naruto grinned and started walking towards the pond at a leisurely pace.

When he got to the water he started channeling chakra to his feet and took a step out. He almost thought that it didn't work and he was about to fall in, but lo and behold, his foot was stuck underwater.

He walked out with his feet still submerged and trying to keep his balance. He pushed a little more chakra to his feet and they rose to the surface of the water.

"Take that teme!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke who was on the shore trying to figure it out.

Sasuke looked at him angrily and asked Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei how is he doing it but I can't?"

"Simple, he has better control than you do, surprising as that is." Kakashi said

"Impossible, he can't even do a clone."

"The reason he can't do a clone is because it takes so little chakra in comparison to his reserves that it's like trying to take a teaspoon-full from an ocean, almost no one in the world has good enough control to do just 1 bunshin with Naruto's reserves."

"How much chakra can he possible have? I've seen you do the clone technique and he can't possible have more chakra than you do!"

"Actually he has more than 3 times the amount of chakra I have." Kakashi answered

Sasuke's eyes bugged out "So powerful..."

Kakashi snorted "So yes he has far superior control compared to you."

Sasuke got a determined look on his face and marched over to try water walking again.

Naruto had made a few shadow clones to do a slow spar with on the water.

Sakura punched one of the clones on the face and it popped.

Suddenly all the Naruto's stopped.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think I figured something cool out from my shadow clones."

"Oh? And what is that Naruto?" Kakashi said, already knowing what he found out

"You see I never noticed it before cause I normally use my shadow clones in combat but apparently when they get popped I get their memories back!" Naruto said

"Correct, it is a good way to train for, ahem, people like you, because shadow clones send not only their memories, but also experiences, which means muscle memory, exercise gains, and even sleep, though no one uses shadow clones for sleep because it also makes you intensely sleepy when one of them pops before waking up." Kakashi said

"Wow shadow clones are way more useful than I thought if they can even train for me!" Naruto said

"Indeed, the only technique that even comes close is wood clones, because they are basically just shadow clones that don't disperse with one hit, but only the First Hokage could use them." Kakashi said

"I guess I'll start using lots of shadow clones for training then!"

"Make sure you don't overdo it, chakra exhaustion lasts for a long time y'know?"

"Right, right, I won't make way too many clones. Maybe I'll make around 20 or so." Naruto said, holding up the cross seal unique to the shadow clone jutsu.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" around 25 Naruto's appeared, and started heading off to unoccupied corners of the lake.

"Oh Naruto make sure you don't disperse them all at once or else you might be incapacitated from the headache." Kakashi said

Naruto nodded, Sasuke started demanding to be taught the shadow clone jutsu, and Sakura, already knowing she doesnt even have enough chakra for 1 shadow clone, just kept on training.

"Sasuke you neither have the chakra capacity, nor the chakra quality to use anywhere near the amount of clones Naruto throws out on a whim. Even I can only use around 10 shadow clones before my chakra runs dry."

"Wait, chakra quality? I've never heard of that before. Are you just making it up?" Sasuke said

Kakashi shook his head "No I'm not making it up, most shinobi don't formally learn about everything there is to chakra, including quality, density, and so forth, until they are jonin or at least special jonin." Kakashi said

"Do you HAVE to be a jonin to have it explained to you?"

"Not exactly, it's more a precaution so kids like you don't get overzealous with chakra manipulation and kill yourself from chakra exhaustion. Naruto over there happens to have a ridiculous quality of chakra, and it is so dense that if he enhanced his body with it, the chakra would visibly pour out from his tenketsu." Kakashi said

"So the dobe is better than me in every way huh?" Sasuke spat angrily

Kakashi shook his head again "No he is not, you have the immense boon of being born a Uchiha, meaning you can unlock the sharingan. Of all the things in the shinobi world the sharingan is probably one of the most powerful single things that can be had." Kakashi said

(A/N: Basically the sharingan is hax, we all know this.)

Sasuke just glared at Naruto and got back to water walking.

Kakashi sighed "Whatever happened to having a cute little genin team..."

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

Naruto had (with the help of shadow clones) mastered the water walking exercise in record time. Seeing nothing to do there anymore he got back to his wind manipulation training.

On his first attempt he found it was easier to control his chakra to turn into wind than it was before, and the leaf in between his palms had a slice going halfway through it. Summoning 2 or 3 clones because summoning more than that would probably be overkill he got to work.

That was an hour ago.

Naruto hadn't made any progress whatsoever with cutting the leaf further.

"Kakashi-sensei what am I doing wrong? I've been working at it for an hour and it hasn't gotten better at all."

Kakashi sweatdropped 'Whenever he can't master or at least become adept with something in less than 2 hours he gets annoyed... this kid's growth rate is unreal.'

"Naruto training nature transformations is a long and arduous process. It takes most people 5 years to master just 1 chakra nature, let alone-" he leaned in and whispered "-The 3 you have."

Naruto groan in irritation, deciding that more than 3 shadow clones was definitely not overkill if that was how it was.

Summoning around 20 clones he put them to work on the exercise while he tried to get rid of a headache that had formed from too much concentration.

* * *

_Later in the Evening_

Naruto dispelled the last of his clones that were still at the training grounds as he walked through the door to his apartment. Today was mentally exhausting for him.

He didn't bother taking a shower because the water to his apartment was always cold, and he just wanted to sleep.

He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke up in his mindscape. Sighing he looked towards the cage where 2 massive glowing red eyes with slit pupils were.

The nine-tails didn't have any words for him at the moment, so it just stared at Naruto.

Naruto noted that there was no malice or anger in that gaze, just boredom.

"Huh, nothing to say big furball?"

The pupils contracted and the massive nine tailed fox spoke in a deep rumbling voice **"Your mindscape is fraying ningen, you should fix it before it snaps in half."** it said

"Is that concern from you? That's a new one." Naruto said

A booming laugh echoed through the sewer **"Me? Concerned? Don't kid yourself ningen, I only want you to fix this because my cage will flood if you don't" **

Naruto looked down and saw that the water level was higher than normal.

"Sure keep telling yourself that big guy" Naruto teased

The nine tails snorted and the eyes closed.

Walking around the sewer he noted the cracks in the walls and waved his hand at them to fix them when he found them.

'Dang I'll have to be more careful next time I train with shadow clones.'

Suddenly he had an epiphany.

"Wait a second, this is my mindscape, why is it a sewer?"

**"That's because you have nearly no control over it ningen, it accurately reflects your intelligence and mental control." **The nine-tails' snickering echoed through the sewer with this statement

"OI! You calling me stupid?" Naruto said angrily to the walls

Only silence answered him this time.

"Fine, be like that" Naruto huffed

Naruto finished his tour of the sewer and healed the last couple of fractures in the walls.

"Toodaloo nine-tails" Naruto waved to the cage.

A snort echoed through the caverous area and Naruto lifted himself up from his mindscape and into wakefulness.

Well that could have gone worse.

At least the nine-tails didn't try to eat him this time.

* * *

Chapter 3 Fin

* * *

So yeah here's Kurama. In my version of canon Naruto figured out how to enter his mindscape at will during the wave country arc (wave arc is different to canon also but I'll explain that later) and also managed to come to a understanding of sorts with the nine-tails.

Sorry for the shorter chapter though

TOBG out

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: 2053**


End file.
